In a Galaxy Far, Far Away
by HecateA
Summary: Snatches of conversations caught by eavesdroppers (read Alec, Jace and Clary) from Isabelle and Simon's first date. Oneshot. Yeay City of Bones Movie!


**To celebrate the fact that I finally dragged myself to the movies to see the oh-so-excellent City of Bones movie, that my fantabulous friend drew eyeliner runes on me- I'm going to assume that I'm not imagining that sometime in the series, Simon swore to either himself or to Isabelle that he'd make her watch the Star Wars movies? Anyways, this is what the story's about. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not ashamed of this fluff, Cassandra Clare owns the TMI characters, George Lucas is the brains behind Star Wars and there will be spoilers for Episodes IV-VI in here. **

* * *

**In a Galaxy Far, Far Away**

"Butterflies in your stomach?" Izzy asked.

"Me?" Simon asked. "_No_, not at all."

Yes. Yes, yes, yes, the butterflies were having a field day this afternoon. Isabelle had asked him what their first official date after the Sebastian Fiasco would be- what they'd do, where he'd take her… She'd been pretty surprised when he answered 'my living room' in a nearly shameful mumble. Hopefully surprised was good though.

Anyways, he'd set up the blanket fort before she'd gotten there. It'd looked really cool, and at the time it'd sounded like a sweet, romantic and homey idea. Now he wasn't so sure. It was weird to see Izzy sitting on the floor, hugging her knees. She hadn't worn anything too fancy to their date, which was a good thing. The strappy heels had gotten pulled off as soon as she'd giggled at his décor, and she'd shrugged off her leather jacket- bright red as her nails- nearly as quickly. The dress she was wearing could nearly be called conservative by her standards.

He managed to calm himself down enough.

"Blanket fort, loaded cooler, popcorn already popped- this looks like it's a pretty big deal," Isabelle said. "What's going on? Are we watching something?"

Simon joined her under a canopy made of Jordan's stolen -and washed for good measure- bed sheets (he'd never find out- Jordan had given Maia a twenty and told her to keep Jordan out until evening). They were sitting on a duvet (Simon hadn't known what the fuck a duvet was until Clary had lent one to him) and circled by pillows. The ground was kind of just layered with stuff in a desperate attempt to make the hardwood floor make it comfy.

He lifted up the DVD case.

"Star Wars, Episode IV?" Izzy asked.

Simon nodded. "I told you I'd show you these beauties one day. I figured that on the first date, I should prove my ability to keep promises."

Izzy grinned. Her face lit up and she pushed a rebellious streak of hair out of her face.

"Only problem with that wonderful idea is that I haven't seen the first movie -err, Episode I," Izzy said.

"Oh boy do you ever have lots to learn," Simon promised.

* * *

"If you drop the ladder Jace, I swear to the Angel-"

"Have a little faith," Jace scoffed.

"What's going on?" Clary asked eagerly.

"I don't know, Clary. Looks like the rune is malfunctioning. Oh wait- _I haven't drawn it yet." _

"Calm down Alec," Jace said.

"Whatever there is to say about the temper of Shadowhunters, one has to admit that it's really handy to have a rune for eavesdropping," Clary said.

"That's it? That's the only thing you have to say about us?" Jace scoffed. "What about our bodies?"

"Don't start yet," Alec said as he finalised the rune. They couldn't see anything happening on the floor above them, conveniently where Jordan and Simon's apartment was located. The guy living directly under the apartment was a stoner, and according to Jordan he hadn't been around in a few days. Therefore, according to Concerned Big Brother and _Parabatai, _there had been no good reason not to listen in on Isabelle and Simon's first official post-war-let's-do-things-right-I-swear-that-I'm-no t-seeing-Maia date. Inconveniently, they couldn't see anything other than the bottom of the couch thanks to some poor judgement.

However they could hear the Star War's theme pretty well. And the following conversations.

* * *

Episode IV

"How is all of this happening a long time ago if they've got spaceships and robots that you mundanes are still strugglingto develop?" Izzy asked.

"Droids, Izzy. Not robots- they're droids."

* * *

"He keeps beeping!"

"That's his way of talking," Simon explained patiently.

"It's so _cute."_

"R2 would run you over for calling him cute."

"It would be the cutest way to die."

* * *

Alec frowned. "Did he just threaten her?"

"No, he made a purely hypothetical observation," Clary said shushing him.

* * *

"What kind of name is '_Skywalker'?" _

"I don't know Miss _Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." _

"The Sophie I'm named after is completely mundane, I'll have you know. Or, well, was. She married into the Nephilim, so I suppose not..."

"You're impossible."

"Are you going to kick me out of your blanket fort?"

"No."

"Then it's okay."

* * *

"Do you have more soda?"

"I knew you were coming, didn't I?"

"I don't drink that much of it."

"Izzy, you do. You could single-handedly keep Dr. Pepper up and running if all of America decided to boycott it," Simon said.

"Oh…"

"It's not a problem. I've got a six-pack."

"Of soda or..?"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Holy mother of God- what _is _that?"

"It's not an it!" Simon said offended. "Chewbacca is a _he."_

"It looks like Sasquatch!"

"He's not an _it."_

"It can't talk!"

"Neither can mute people, but we still use respectful, gender-correct pronouns about them."

* * *

Honestly it blew Simon's mind.

He'd seen Isabelle in the midst of fights, training drills, wars, duels, less-than-friendly arguments about tipping at Taki's... and she was fierce.

Yet as TIE Fighters stormed The Death Star, she was wrapped up. Their ankles were hooked, her fingers were knotted in his shirt, her angle was devised so that at a moment's notice she could turn quickly and burrow in his shoulder and away from the Big Bad Television Screen...

He'd make a joke about it, a sly comment at the least, but he was scared that she'd let go after that- if only it was to hit him.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Simon asked as the music stopped and the DVD player opened.

"Yeah, it's a great movie," Isabelle said, shrugging it off. "Old and whatnot, but I can see why you like it so much."

"Actually, the third one's my favourite," Simon said.

"There are more?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

So she _had _been playing it cool... Simon grinned.

* * *

Episode V

"Please don't tell me that they're popping another DVD in," Jace said.

Alec climbed the ladder, renewed the rune, pressed his ear to their ceiling/Simon and Isabelle's floor and listened closely.

The theme started playing and Jace groaned.

"A date is one movie, is it not?" Jace huffed.

"Unless it's a movie marathon," Clary pointed out.

"That would imply Isabelle actually enjoying this Star Trek movie," Alec said.

Clary didn't even correct him.

* * *

"Cloud City, is that where they're going?"

"It's what Han said, isn't it?" Simon said. He just wasn't used to watching Star Wars with someone who wasn't a fanatic connoisseur who owned a light saber of their own (his was blue, Clary's was green, ditto Eric) and who'd written at least _one _piece of fanfiction.

"That sounds kind of cliché as a name," she said.

"Isabelle, stop making those comments. For the love of G-. You're going to be buried in a place called _the City of Bones _one day. _Hello?"_

"Shut up, Simon," Isabelle said reaching into the popcorn bowl. Instead of shoveling the buttery handful in her mouth like they'd done with the three last bags, she tossed it at Simon.

"Hey!" He said in surprise. Isabelle stuck her tongue out.

"You had it coming," she said.

Popcorn hit her between the eyes.

"So did you," Simon said.

Isabelle cocked an eyebrow. "Would I be wrong to assume that I didn't toss popcorn at a _trained warrior, _however?"

Simon blinked.

Shit.

* * *

Long story short: the ensuing eleven and a half minute fight turned the floor into a Health and Safety hazard, triggered the necessity of another bag of popcorn being hurriedly microwaved because while they weren't watching the movie they were losing time, and every shift of position from that point on bringing back the question of _wow, how much popcorn _did _we throw around? _

* * *

"Fuck it," Jace said. "We're going to be here forever. This isn't ending anytime soon."

"We could go home," Clary said rubbing her eyes. She had nor Alec's will to protect Isabelle's (remaining) innocence and virtue, nor Jace's tie as _parabatai _of previously mentioned worried brother to make her want to stay here.

"No, that's madness," Jace said. "I'm ordering pizza. Alec, make Magnus bring sleeping bags or booze over. Depending on how many of these movies the mundanes have made."

* * *

"_Luke," _Vadder said sombrely. "_I am your father." _

"OH GOD!" Isabelle said. "Oh my God how- it makes sense- I…"

She starred from the screen to Simon with a stunned, giddy look brightening up her features. It was quite endearing to have seen her transition from too-cool-to-acknowledge-that-I-enjoyed-something-i nherently-nerdy to now-I'm-wrapped-in-this-blanket-and-flailing-aroun d.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Isabelle asked. "Rude!"

"I'm sorry I-"

She punched his arm.

_Owe- _not endearing anymore. Okay, maybe a bit.

"Super rude," she said. Her legs were folded under her, and she was literally bouncing on the spot. "So, _so _rude!"

Simon grinned. Isabelle freaking Lightwood had to be the only person in the entire universe who could possibly _not _know that Darth Vader was Luke's father and be so blown away and thrilled by the discovery.

And he was smiling because he got to see her mind get blown at the realisation.

* * *

Episode VI

Simon had to look away from the screen.

No. No, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't do this…

He couldn't help himself. He had to watch every single second of the movie. It was sacred. Seven-year-old-Simon would jump out of a time vortex and pry his eyes out if he _dared _look away during a Star Wars movie other than episodes I, II or III.

Leia was splayed next to Jabba the Hutt, bitterness on her face and… well, the metal bikini on a few other places.

He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't do it.

"I've really got to try some of her hairdos," Isabelle said pointing her finger to Leia. "I don't know how she does it, but she's gorgeous."

…but he was totally visualising Isabelle in that.

He was so, _so _sorry.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait- what did Obi Wan say?"

"Want me to rewind?"

"No, no- just… Leia's his _sister?" _

"That's what the spirit of Obi Wan said."

Isabelle's jaw dropped. "For real?"

"That's what the spirit of Obi Wan said," Simon repeated. She was so stunned, she kept hitting the couch in excitement. The transition from girl to fangirl was occurring right before his eyes. What had he _done? _

"Really!" She said. "But they _kissed!"_

_"_To be fair, she only did that to piss off Han." Simon, who'd spent a lot of time contemplating the issue, said.

"I swear on all things good, if they pull some Jace and Clary shit on us I'm going to murder someone." Isabelle said.

* * *

Alec laughed so hard, he fell off of the ladder and Jace didn't help him up.

* * *

"I don't like it," Isabelle said.

"What?" Simon asked startled.

Isabelle shook her head. "How Anakin's supposed to be all good and noble at the end? I mean, yeah, he gave his life and he _did _turn against the Sith Lord or whatnot in the end... But after three entire films of death, chaos, injuries, battles and losses? I mean, you don't become a saint after one random act of kindness. How is Vader as fantastic as the people who did their duty from the start and paid more than their dues for the crap he did to the Empire?"

He paused the movie.

_Max. _Isabelle was talking about Max. Amongst others, of course- but Simon didn't know the list of Sebastian and Valentine's victims by heart, and he'd stopped trying to recall them because he always forgot a name for lack of memory storage place and felt horrible about it.

"I always liked it when I was little," Simon said carefully.

"Why?" Isabelle asked after a while. She looked pale. She was clutching the blanket thrown over their legs.

Simon shrugged. "I think that I liked the idea that there was no limit to how good or bad a person could be, and how they could travel the spectrum. There was no point that you could reach at which the universe would sigh and go 'sorry kid, that was the last straw right there'. Like, I still worried about being a bad person sometimes, but I… well, I was reassured that there'd always be someone there for me. Who'd love me, and without forgetting what I'd done would see the real me."

Isabelle didn't answer. Simon brushed a strand of hair from the side of her face.

"For what it's worth," Simon said, "I think that the bad guys lose those people, and that's the difference between Vader and the real bad guys. Also for the record; I'd always see the real you and love you for it."

Isabelle grabbed his face in her hands and smashed her lips to his.

* * *

"Mother of God," Alec said getting to his feet. "They're _kissing _up there!"

"I haven't heard anyone coming back up for air, so I'd have to say that they're making out at this point," Jace said flipping through a magazine.

"_They're making out!" _Alec said.

"Ever the romantic," Jace noted, dabbing his fingertip on his tongue and turning the page. "Is the pizza free after thirty minutes of waiting? I think they owe us several."

"No," Clary said. "Alec, stay here. Alec if you keep moving towards the door I will throw a knife at you. They need it!"

"I don't care if Simon is sexually frustrated…"

"I mean the comfort," Clary said. "They both need the comfort. Don't tell me that Magnus isn't the first person that you held after the last battle ended!"

That got him. Alec's hand dropped from the stoner apartment's doorknob and he turned around.

"Do you honestly think that that's how Isabelle feels about Simon?"

"Yes but no homo," Jace said engrossed in his magazine. Clary ripped it out of his hand.

"That's _Home and Style, _for God's sake," she said slamming it back down. She looked back up at Alec. "And yes, I think so Alec."

* * *

When Simon was little, he'd been even more obsessed with Star Wars than he was now. He'd wanted to be exactly who Luke Skywalker was –this strong, capable Jedi Knight with the force at his fingertips and a sister who was actually cool. He'd also wanted to be right where Luke was, in a galaxy far, far, away. He'd always assumed that everything would be easier away from Mom, Rachel, school, bullies…

But now, hidden away from the world under blankets and over a pile of pillows with Isabelle resting against his arm and popcorn _still _down the back of his shirt and the taste of Doctor Pepper and lipgloss on his lips, there was nowhere that Simon rather be. It was quite the peaceful moment with his recently converted fangirl girlfriend.

So he wouldn't ruin it by showing her the fucking prequels right away.

* * *

This was when the foundation was laid for the birth and naming of Padmé, Anika and Lucas Lewis.


End file.
